Ask and You Shall Receive (Hentai)
by xX Lustful Desire Xx
Summary: Female X Male Erotic Prompt Fic! Ask what you wish to read and Here will be everything your eyes desire. (Warning, this dish may contain Lemon/Smut/Slash/Soft/Con/NonCon/Threesome/Moresome etc.) Explanation, Index and Work In Progress in chapter 1!
1. Index

Welcome in this Sanctuary of **Pleasure** , **Love** and **Sexyness**!

I am here to make sure your most **Blisstfull Wishes** and **Thrilling Dreams** comes _ **true**_!

This regrouped one-shot stories will be for Male X Female **(Hentai)** (This one will also contain Harem that will include both gender)

If you're looking for Male X Male **(Yaoi)** Please, find that other one in my stories by clicking on my account name!

The same goes for Female X Female **(Yuri)**

So, **ask** and **prompt** me in the review to make me create the delightful scenes you always wanted to see happen between the characters you want. Like I said in the summary, it could be any pairing in any situation and you can ask for as many details you wish! (If you want to see them do something in perticular, say it! :D)

Clear demands will have the most likeliness to fulfill **your** desires. Please, try to make your prompts like this;

\- Character X Character (Ex: Kanan X Hera **(I tend to write it like that** _ **Dominant X Submissive**_ **. I just wanted to precise because I saw a 'Ezra X Seventh' and I was tempted to make him screw her, but contained myself because I'm mostly sure it wasn't what was requested XD)**

\- Kind of relationship (Consensual, Non-Consensual / Old Lover or new relationship)

\- Situation or predicament the character(s) are in **(Please don't forget this important part :3 More details motivate my imagination)**

Write as many specifications as you wish, I don't mind long reviews. But, please, ask only one prompt per review to make sure I don't misinterpret and mix two or three ideas together!

Or, you can just tell me what you thought about a chapter so I could continue to improve and give you more delightful stories to you liking :3 Like everyone, I Love **good comments** and it encourage me to continue :3 or to write faster XD

...

This Chapter is also an **Index** (Because, some person ship some kind of relationship and others _don't_.) So it will be easier to know if you want to read this or this chapter and to jump to the kind of story you really want to read without having to pass on those you don't like. ( **Don't Like? Don't read!** And don't tell me in the review. Everyone has the right to love what they want. As long as I don't force you to read, don't force yourself to write me back bad or hateful comments!)

 **Consensual relationship;**

Twosome

\- Chapter 3 **(Sabine X Ezra)** Domination and Punishment

-Chapter 6 **(Kanan X Hera)** Holyday Special

Threesome

-N/A

 **Non-Consensual relationship;**

Twosome

\- Chapter 5 **(Seventh X Ezra)** Special Halloween

Threesome

-N/A

 **Characters from the Pages of other Stories;**

Twosome

-Chapter 2 **(Ezra X Sabine)** Romantic bath time **(Connections, Love, & Attachments **_**From**_ **cassturn93)**

Threesome

-Chapter 4 ( **A Guess & Chyon X Ezra)** The customer is always right... **(Never Rob A Zyggerian** _ **From**_ **Aekimis And Jade)**

...

 **Work in Progress**!

This is where I'll write on which chapter(s) I am working on! (The order of the chapters in a same category is irrelevant)

 _ **Working on Right Now;**_

-Ezra X Sabine (Ezra get revenge and Dominate Sabine)

-Ketsu + Sabine X Ezra

 _ **Will Get to it Shortly;**_ _(Have the basics plot planned)_

-Fifth X Hera (Non-Con)

-Zeb X Ahsoka (Both lonely, feeling left out)

 _ **Have got my Attention;**_ _(Also mean I have a vague Idea of what I'll do with it, but not enough to get to it right now)_

-Ezra X Leia (Con)

-Seventh X Ezra + Fifth X Sabine

-Kanan X Hera

-Ezra X Hera

-Ezra X Stormtroopers (Cornered and propose sex to be released) (Maybe Ezra as a girl?)

 _ **Need more details;**_ _(Idea I received without plot and I still don't know what to do with them)_

-Ezra X Sabine (Curiosity and experimentation) Maybe + Ketsu

-Hera + Sabine X Ezra

-Ezra X Ahsoka

-Kallus X Hera (Non-Con)

-Kanan X Hera (Con)

-Zeb X Hera

-Zeb X Sabine

-Kallus X Tua

-Zeb + Sabine X Ezra (Non-Con)

If your request is in the last lists, it just means I have No idea what I'll do with them and either need more time to ponder on it, or more suggestions for them to unlock my imagination! So, if you wish to see a pairing appear or go up the list, take 10 seconds and tell me in the review :D

Also, even if the pairing you wish to see was already requested by someone else in the comment, don't hesitate to ask for it too! Pairing with popularity can get my attention sooner. ;)

Thank you for your understanding :3

See you soon!


	2. Ezra X Sabine (Bath)

**Welcome back Everyone!**

 **I hoped to release this chapter way sooner, but work and family have been crazy lately XD Thanks for your patience and for coming back to read my work. May this chapter full of romanticism and sweetness please you :3**

 _ **Plus, New Feature at the end of Chapter 1!**_ _ **'Work In Progress'!**_ _ **(So you can know on what I am working right now for the future chapters :3 )**_

 **This was requested by Cassturn93 as an extension to a scene in the chapter 4 of the story 'Connections, Love, & Attachments'! **

Writer's Message ;Taking the time to **do things** _with_ your partner build a **strong relationship** , even if it's just eating, watching a movie or reading (as long as it's **together** and that **the two are enjoying** the moment.) Human chemistry will strenghten the love you have toward the persons you passes the most time with.

...

They entered in the bathroom and Sabine chuckled, surprised and happy, looking at the bath covered with red rose's petals and surrounded, even on the floor, by candles. Ezra gently dropped Sabine on a counter, asking her to be patient with a charming smile.

She looked at him as he prepared the bath. Making the warm water flow, adding some bathing oils and lighting the colored candles that soon made the room full of a sweet scent.

He dimmed the room's light and walked to Sabine, undressing her while kissing and licking her on every newly uncovered body parts.

-"Haven't you already kissed those part earlier?" She gently mocked, laughing under the tickling.

-"I'm a perfectionist. Just to be sure, I always do a double-check." He replied mischievously, gaining a cute chuckle from her. Encouraged, he continued with even more passionate kisses on her soft skin, taking the time to remove her cloth to focus all his attention on his active lips. He soon explored every inches of her body, discovering new sensible spots that he would use later to please her more.

Removing the last pieces, he took her, bridal style, and nibbled her neck and the back of her ear while walking before putting her in the bath tub, the foam and petals slightly hiding her. He stepped back a little and removed slowly, languorously his own clothes, showing his already erected virility for the pleasured eyes of Sabine. She was totally aroused and moved to make him space, inviting him to join her with a sensual look on her face.

He entered the tub, making part of the water flow out and move away some candles. Moving closer, he began to please her, abusing the newly discovered ticklish places on her. Her sweet voice filled the room and, soon, he took her out of the water to sit her on the bath edge, back against the wall. Moving to face her womanhood, he started to lick it while caressing the inside of her tights. This felt like heaven, making her moan while uncontrollably posing her hands on his head, her finger entwined with his soft blue-black hair.

But, soon, she ran a hand in his hair and raised his chin with the tip of her fingers to look in his electric blue eyes. She couldn't resist saying. -"Ezra, this feels incredible, but I'm a little cold out there."

-"I know." He replied, with a mischievous grin, immediately returning to his task with more fervor, introducing his tongue in her.

She arched back from the sudden surge of pleasure he was giving her, her beautiful nipples pointing to the sky on top of her perking breast due to the cold.

Taking this moment, Ezra raised to introduce his virility inside her, grabbing the side of her chest to lick kissing those sweet nipples while never stopping moving his hips. Soon, he dragged her back in the water, thrusting in her with even more passionate movements. The bliss he gave her, combined with the sudden return of the warmth, made her reach her apex with the sweetest cry Ezra had ever heard, making him climax right after.

They rested for a moment, entwined closely under the water and the petals , feeling the heart's fast beating of the other against their skin.

When Ezra finally raised his head, he landed a quick kiss on Sabine's cheek and escaped her hold to remove the water and pour new clean one, asking her to turn so he could wash her back... her shoulder... her chest and every other part, making her climax one more time with his hands while he was washing her tender skin. She let him do everything he wishes, her exhausted muscles making her comply with his every attentive movement.

Once it was done, he quickly washed himself and got out of the tub to grab a towel, turning toward Sabine as he expected her to try following him and scolded her.

-"No, no. Stay in there longer, enjoy the hot water while I prepare something else."

Simply agreeing with a smile, Sabine sat again in the water, her head leaning back on the tub's edge with her eyes closed.

Ezra dried himself and rolled the towel around his hips, exiting the room only to return with a big blanket. Concentrating, he made her levitate and gently laughed when she jolted from the sudden move.

Landing her on the blanket in his arms, bridal style, he made the cloth raise with his mind to cover her. -"Told you, you were not to touch the floor today."

His smile was so enticing, she couldn't resist kissing him tenderly, allowing him to insert his tongue and lead the passionate movement in their mouths.

-"We still have some time. Wanna watch this episode you talked about the other day?"

-"Oh! Ezra, you remembered!"

-"How can I forget something you love so much?" He replied with a grin.

He walked them to her room and put her gently down on her bed so he could lay beside her and grabbed an Holopad with her favorite series already prepared on it.

The others would return soon... too soon, but this was the best day Sabine ever had! She leaned her head on his chest as he was holding the Holopad and enjoyed the episode like never before. Because she was watching it with the most romantic and best boyfriend in the universe.

 _Her_ boyfriend.


	3. Sabine Dominate Ezra

(Ezra did something terribly wrong, Sabine gets furious but Ezra begs her not to do anything and offers to do anything she want to do to him. Then Sabine pushes Ezra into her room. Gets some toys out and plays with him, she uses the strapon to peg him, CBT bdsm, but no golden shower and scat or anything.)

 **This is the 'Sabine Dominate Ezra' chapter asked by Assassin2000! I hope you'll enjoy it! :D**

 **If there's anything you want me to change, don't hesitate to tell me and I'll modify it to your liking :3**

Writer's Message ; **Anyone** can **do** Sex. _But_ , with a little **imagination** and **effort** , Sex can become **Art**! (Although, in Sabine's case, it may be a little overdone XD )

 **To all dear Guest requesting; Unlike Account user, I can't communicate with you easily to determine what will happen in your prompts. Please, add descriptions of what you have in mind with the pairing your request. It motivate my imagination and you have more chances to see what you want sooner. :3**

...

-"Whoa! It's so beautiful! There's so much detail!"

-"Ezra, careful! Don't lean over..."

 ***Splash***

Time seemed to freeze. Ezra stopped moving. Even his heart skipped a beat. His widened eyes, like entranced, took a few seconds before they could stop staring at the spilled paint bucket over one of the most beautiful pieces Sabine had ever made. Finally moving his sight from the mess on the lounge's table to the Mandalorian's furious face, Ezra's heart felt like it was beating backward.

-"S-Sabine."

-"..."

-"I-I'm really, _terribly_ sorry."

She took a deep breath, retaining every fiber of her being to strangle the shivering boy, leaned her hands on the table to stand up and turned her sight to Ezra's pleading puppy sapphires.

-"Words can't make amends to what you've done." Growled the girl.

-"I-I know. Look, I can't express how much I'm sorry. Deeply, profoundly sorry. I'll do anything you wish, if... "

-"Anything?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow.

-"Yes!" He answered fervently. " _Anything_! Just, please, stop looking at me like that."

-"Fine," Stern, she grabbed his wrist and dragged him to her room. "I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself"

-"Oh, thank you Sabine!" Replied the boy, infinitely grateful.

She pushed him inside and continued while he turned to her, uncertain. -"But _only_ _ **one**_ _chance_. So, don't back off in the middle or I'll _never_ forgive you."

He jolted. -"I swear! I won't!"

She closed the door. -"Good." And, her eyes turning into an erotic look, she approached him suavely, posing a hand on his chest to make him step back -"Sabine? What are you..." until he stumbled over her bed.

-"I am really pissed off now," She leaned over him, getting their two faces really close, her eyes enticing. "and I know only one good way to relieve stress efficiently." and licked from down his neck to under his chin, making him raise his head with a pleasant shivering. "Still sure you won't back off?"

Flustered, he nodded and smiled. -"I swore and I never break a promise! Anything to make you happy again!"

She grinned. -"Alright, let's make ourselves more... comfortable."

Moving backward, keeping her mouth near him so her ass was raising in the air, exhaling her warm breath on his soft tan skin, she helped him raise his shirt. He passed it above his head and got startled when he couldn't see because Sabine gave a light bite on his dormant cock above his cloth! The sensation made his virile member gain a life of his own, making his pants raise. He blushed, stunned for a second with his cloth still not totally removed, and she used the moment to pose a hand on his shirt to maintain his arms with it above his head.

She used her second hand to lightly brush his chest, grazing him with her nails. -"Are you comfortable if you can't move while I play with you a little?"

His penis grew even more. -"I-I have not objection at all."

-"Alright, stay like that."

She grazed his chest with both hands while licking it until she could grab his pants. There, she started to remove them, kissing the twitching member on her way down. He clutched his finger on the blanket, quivering lightly with the tickling, but couldn't resist reaching to her when her tongue stroked his penis.

-"You moved! You said you wouldn't move!" She snapped., frowning.

-"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He immediately begged.

-"You sure you mean it?" Inquired the girl, unbelieving.

-"Totally sure!" He confirmed with conviction.

-"Alright, I'll help you keep your promise."

She leaned to look in a drawer under her bed, her ass swinging seductively before him, and rose with ropes in her hand.

Surprised, he recoiled a little. -"What's..."

But she frowned again. -"Why are you looking like that... do you want to back off?!"

-"No! No, it's okay. I'll do it!" He conceded quickly.

-"Give me your hands." She commanded, enticingly.

He obeyed, a little unsure, but really wanting to make amends. She took one of his wrist, looking into his eyes with her feline gaze, and sucked one of his finger. He became more at ease, then she turned the rope around his wrist and tied it to the side of his thigh, just under his crotch. The same fate happened to the second wrist, immobilizing his arms beside him.

-"There, now your hands won't wander uselessly." She smirked mischievously. "Let's continue."

She leaned again over his virile member, taking it in hands and mouth, smiling inwardly when she saw him closing his eyes with delight. Moving up and down languorously, soon she felt him ready for the next part and she subtly grabbed another object in her drawer. Swiftly, she wrapped the penis with a tiny black cord, making turns around the bouncing balls too!

Ezra jolted, eyes wide open. -"What's that! Why are you..."

She pulled a little, tightening the grip of the cord and interrupting his questions with a tiny sweet yelp. -"Making sure this won't end too quickly. You wouldn't wish to disappoint me half-way?"

He looked at her a moment before shaking his head.

-"Good." She smirked again. "Don't worry, it won't hurt."

She pulled a little more and made a knot, making his member just wrapped enough to prevent him from ejaculating and, when she released it, he realized there was something to each end of the cord. He tried to determine the utility of those two black ovals, but, before he could wonder more about that, she put a collar around his neck!

-"I've got a good eye for colors. I was sure black would look good on you." She buckled a leash on it, pulling it to kiss wildly his tender lips. "You're really sexy."

Despite the compliment, he still frowned, more and more uneasy.

-"Now, turn on your stomach." She commanded, still smiling mischievously.

He did as told, but not without difficulty as he had to wriggle. The way his hands were tied, he couldn't lean his crotch on the bed and she helped him to kneel... and used the leash to tie his knee!

She quickly grabbed his cock, pressing it to interrupt a question just before he could speak it. -"You'll understand why later.

Then, she groped his round ass, fully displayed, and licked his intimate hole!

-"Ahh! Sabine, don't! N-not... not there."

He struggled against the ropes, the knots made by an expert hand resisting is every attempt. In no time, his loving hole was all wet and soft.

She felt him moving under the sweet sensation she was giving and chuckled while she inserted a butt plug inside him!

-"Ahh!...aaaah." His startled voice quickly changed for a sweet moan, the plug vibrating inside of him, stimulating his prostate.

His cry raised when she moved a hand to his penis, pressing the switch on the device to make it vibrate too! All the cord was stimulating his cocks and his testicles, making his member shudder.

-"Why?" He managed to ask between his moans.

-"Remember, this is your punishment for spoiling my masterpiece." She answered, amused.

He tried to muffle his pleasure cries, hiding his mouth in the blanket.

She leaned beside him, sliding a finger from his tremulous ass to his quavering shoulder, whispering sensual. -"Moans all you want, I love your voice like that."

He turned to look at her, his lips trembling, his eyes watery. With effort, he still managed to talk. -"But, why like this?"

She smiled more and rose on her knees beside him, sliding her palms on his back to massage his spasming muscles while he dug his face again in the bed.

Grabbing his shoulder, she licked his ear before whispering again in it. -"I always wanted to do this. To be able to look at you totally excited, flustered and helpless. I just never had the chance before." She grabbed his hair, pulling his head to kiss him passionately. "And, by the way, you always said you would be happy to help me with my art. Now, be good and wait for me. I'll be back soon."

He glanced pleadingly at her when she rose away from the bed. -"Don't leave me like that!"

She walked to a radio, -"Don't hesitate to scream all you want. No one will hear you." and turned on the loud music before exiting the room.

The second she was out, she bumped into Hera.

-"Sabine. Still listening to your rock metal music? I thought you'd stop needing to express your frustration like that." Said the Twi'lek with a sad smile.

-"Yeah. Ezra kinda ruined one of my masterpiece and I got pissed. I was gonna clean his mess now that I'm feeling better." Replied the girl, making sure Hera couldn't see inside the room before closing the door. The music stopped the second is was closed.

-"I'm sure happy I decided to let you borrow the sound proof room of this ship." Sighed the Pilot, walking away.

-"And so I'm I." Whispered Sabine with a smirk, turning to go in the lounge.

She threw away the soaked paper that once was her drawing and grabbed a few paint buckets.

Zeb happened to pass by, picking up a marble on the table. -"You should be careful where you drop your buckets. One posed on that would be easy to topple."

-"I know," She smiled back. "but thanks for the concern." and returned to her room, humming happily.

...

Ezra was panting, a thin saliva line drooling from his mouth, his muscles contracting with the contained pleasure, his sweat pearling on his soft squirming skin.

exhaling sporadically, he was still trying to free his hands. The ropes binding him didn't lose the least, maintaining his fingers an inch away from the waving plug in his hole, his round shivering ass getting in his way.

He changed his tactic, aiming for his front, but the binding also stopped him to reach his ensnared erected member. In a desperate attempt, he thought to scrub off the vibrating cord, but the leash, holding his knees close to him, prevented him to rub his cock against the bed.

The door slid open and closed, revealing a joyful Sabine. She turned off the music, letting the room getting filled with the boy's heavy moans, and dropped the paint buckets beside him.

-"Sabine, please, make it stop." Begged Ezra.

But she smiled, seductive. -"Can't do that now. We just passed the warm up." She groped his smooth ass, palpating the surrounding of his love hole. "Looks like it's loosened enough for the next step."

He saw her, from the corner of his eye, leaning again to search in her drawer, and asked, nervous. -"W-what next step?"

She raised with a bigger butt plug. -"I need to prepare you correctly if I don't want to hurt you."

She leaned over his waving ass and grabbed the switch hanging beside his wiggling testicles, flicking it to tighten the cord a little more, and removed the butt plug while increasing the vibrating level on his cock! He had a spasm with the new intensity, but nothing compared to his entire body's squirms running in him when she inserted the new plug, bigger and with stronger vibrations!

He bit the blanket, yelling his exitation from behind his gritted teeth, and felt Sabine gripping his hips to push her pussy onto the vibrating device.

She slid her hands on his sweating back, leaning to whisper sensually near him. -"I need to prepare myself too." and raised to undress slowly, languorously, piece by piece every cloth she had. Then, she lied on the floor, massaging her dripping wet clitoris while touching her breast, under the feverish stare of Ezra. She was so beautiful, so sexy, his already overstimulated cock grew even bigger, tightening more the cord.

Hearing his sweet yelp, she knew he was ready for the last part.

She raised on her knees, walking on all four, her boobs balancing with her enticing movement, and took something Ezra couldn't see from under the bed. Climbing behind him, she placed the device on herself and removed the butt plug. He had a second of relief, feeling something cold poking his entrance, before she thrusted in him with her strap-on! Inserting it the deepest she could, she lingered a little when she was fully inside him to let his love hole adjust to the length before moving forth and back with passion. Instantly, he let his voice free with each thrust rubbing wildly inside him.

Beside her ecstasies cries, she declared with a pitched voice. -"Ezra, you're so beautifully sexy like that! Let me make you into my most breath taking work!"

She plunged her hands into the paint buckets and, still ramming inside his lower hole, massaged him wildly. She stroke, brushed, grazed his soft skin, sometimes with her palms, sometimes with her fingers, sometimes with her nails. Blue and purple paints mixed in a multitude of shade decorating his arms, his shoulder, his back and his ass. 'Only one last thing needed'. She smiled and "signed" her work, spanking him once with a hand dripping with her favorite orange color, and climaxed while looking at her masterwork.

Sighing with delight, she removed herself from the still twitching ass, amused to see him squirming in expectation to be released.

-"Do you want to be relieved from all this pleasure?" She asked sensually.

-"Yes, please, let me cum already!" He exclaimed eagerly, his virile member twitching like a dog tail.

Chuckling, she positioned herself behind him. -"Alright, but before." She inserted the big plug again, making him cry more. "I can't let that moment disappear forever. Will you let me take a picture?"

-"W-what! N-no! What if someone sees it!" He could never live with it if someone was to discover what happened.

-"Then, I'll draw you. If someone sees it, I could just say it was in my imagination..." She smirked. "But drawing take a long, long time to be perfect."

The stimulation was making his mind go blank. All he wanted was to feel released. -"No! Alright! Take your picture! Anything, but make it stop!"

She stood up, chuckling, and took her holocamera to take pictures from every angle. -"I need to be sure. With more of them, at least one will be perfect to immortalise my most wonderful masterpiece."

The flash somewhat aroused him more, thinking about the lustful sight he was giving. His hair was wet with sweat, his blushing cheeks were burning before his flustered facial expression filled with ecstasy, every tensed muscles projected under his shivering skin.

After what felt like an eternity, she put away her camera, climbing again on her bed and making him roll on his back while untying his knees. She took his penis in her hand, landing a brief but passionate kiss on it, and loosened the cord to witness the most beautiful explosion she ever created. Ezra ejaculated his semen with a deep and honest moan of pure satisfaction, his muscles finally relaxing.

Sabine leaned beside him, kissing his trembling lips before saying enticingly. -"I can't wait for you to spoil another one of my art pieces."

Panting, he had a dazzled, satisfied smile. -"Are we forced to wait for another mistake?"

She chuckled. -"No, my beloved. We don't need to." And kissed him again and again.


	4. A Guest and Chyon X Ezra

Welcome inside the _Pleasure House_! A maze of long corridors where anyone could get lost without a guide and absolutely everything is permitted... as long as you have the money to pay for its happening...

Want to know more about this place? It comes directly from the pages of the fanfiction 'Never rob a Zygerrian', written by Aekimis And Jade.

I know, this is not the first time I mention it, but it is the M rated story that inspired me to write those prompt M stories so I wanted to make a tribute chapter for it and, guess what? The Author liked it so much that it became a Canon chapter for their story! (I was so happy, my heart touched the sky :3)

So, if you read and support this Author, please enjoy your reading here knowing this is officially a part of that story! :D

Writer's Message ; _**Yes**_ , a _male_ can be rape by a _woman_! It's _**not**_ right, and it's nothing to be _ashamed_ of. In our modern society, **Women** can have **high status** and **power** , and they can abuse it to _force_ others. Victims should be able to _**speak up**_ and _**denounce**_ it _without_ feeling ashamed. Boys can be as much hurt by it than girls and no one should laugh at them for that.

...

Ezra and Chyon were side by side, walking in the colorful corridors, kept together as ever by the chain between the boy's collar and the blue Pantoran's belt. They were approaching a room to meet their next 'Guest'... but 'Customer' would have been more accurate. She had paid for their services and, in this brothel, it meant they had to pleasure her until she would be totally satisfied...

Turning a corner, the door was now in sight, but, just before reaching it, Chyon stopped Ezra by pushing him on the wall, his hands beside the kid so he wouldn't be able to move away.

-"Remember, 'Dev', we have to please our Guests _no matter what are their demands_."

Ezra frowned, insulted. -"For who are you taking me!? I've been doing this with you for more than 6 months now. I know how it works."

Chyon sighed, then cuddled the boy's cheek, looking at him with sad eyes. -"I'm just reminding you... because I've heard rumors about this particular Guest..."

Now feeling uneasy, Ezra swallowed hardly. -"Rumors? What do you mean, rumors..."

The door suddenly opened, showing the Guest, her face covered behind a mask and a veil to conceal her identity. Despite that, it was still easy to see she was a beautiful woman, with round curves and green eyes that would have made any gemstone pale in comparison.

She immediately looked into their direction. -"Ah, I was beginning to grow impatient." Her eyelids narrowed. "Making me wait any longer would have made me very, _Very_ displeased..."

She let her sentence linger, making the threat clear. In this particular brothel, slaves who would displease their Guest were thrown into _THAT_ room. An awful and dark place where only suffering and despair would await the wrongful...

Moving aside to make them way, she showed the room with her hand. -"Now, come inside and show me if it's true that you two are the _bests_ here."

Ezra gulped uneasily. This, he realized, made the woman subtly smirk... He made a step to move from the wall, Chyon quickly whispering in his ear. -"No matter what happens, I'll be right beside you."

The kid looked at Chyon with a strange mix of apprehension and determination, and gave him a quick nod. The Pantoran moved his hand to hold Ezra with one arm and they entered together under the amused stare of their Guest...

The room had a discreet atmosphere, the light being dimmed and the walls painted all in black. This setup made the bed stand out even more with its bedpost, so tall, the curtains dyed the color of red passion were hung from the ceiling to the floor.

Behind the two boys, the heavy door was shut, shortly followed by the lock closing soundly. They turned to see the woman approaching them, eyeing only Ezra...

She first walked around them without a word, a naily finger sliding across the boys arms and shoulders, each step made suavely but her stare kept being uncomfortable, until she ultimately stopped while raising Ezra's chin. -"And, finally, I meet the famous Silky Tongue. You're quite popular, it wasn't easy to request for you."

Ezra was taken aback for a short moment. The way she ignored Chyon's existence wasn't subtle and he didn't know how to react to this much attention. The Pantoran was the experimented one, always taking the lead so the young boy just had to follow his steps to please their Guests...

-"I-I..." Chyon subtly took his hand to support him. It worked and Ezra continued, more assured. "I'm flattered what you heard about me made you pick us today. We're here to please you to your heart's content."

What the Pantoran did didn't evade her attention. Caressing the boy's cheek until she could intertwine her fingers with the soft blue-black hair, she made another step toward Ezra to close even more the distance between them, her breast leaning against his barely covered chest. He was so close, he could only see her eyes narrowing behind her mask, letting suppose she was smirking as she grabbed his collar with her other hand.

-"Oh, I'm sure you will." She seemed to frown at the metallic sound of the links and ran her fingers on the chain linking the two males together. "Why is that _thing_ there?"

-"This chain means he's mine." Immediately retorted Chyon, firming his grip on _his_ partner's hand.

The question seemed strange, coming from a regular of this place, but he answered it anyway. Better not displease her...

-"Well," She removed the chain and threw it back at the Pantoran. "Not for the next hour."

As she yanked Ezra by the collar to drag him toward the bed, Chyon was more and more seizing what kind of Guest she was... and how much the rumors were true. She loved to dominate and targeted only the submissive ones...

The woman shoved Ezra onto the mattress. Taking off her mask, she commanded; -"Remove your clothes."

As the veil fell to the ground, the boy looked at her beautiful, soft curly hair. They were dark red as the color of flames. She gazed back at him, her emerald eyes fixing Ezra's entranced sapphires.

He gulped and finally asked. -"Isn't against the rules? The Guests should not remove their mask."

-"Those are to keep our identity secret from the other Guests." Was her answer as she walked enticingly toward the bed. She stopped just in front to lean a hand on her waist and raise her head, haughty. "After all, what can a mere slave do against someone like me?"

She must have been from the high society, with her proud stature and the way she was belittling them...

-"Didn't I give you an order." She suddenly reminded him. It was not a question... more a warning...

Thankfully, the thin tunic he was forced to wear in this place was easy to remove and it took him no time to end up naked. All that time, she kept looking at him like he was a piece of merchandise, although her lustful expectation could still be felt in the air, growing each second that passed.

The moment he finished, she climbed on the mattress, walking on all four toward him. Her big breast, half-covered by the revealing V-neck of her black corset, were still moving despite the tight clothing and their sexy balancing provoked a reaction in the lower body of Ezra.

The lady's smile grew. This was going to be fun.

As soon as she ended above him, he reached to help her remove her wearing, wishing to free those beautiful boobs, but, the moment they were let loose, she grabbed his wrists and forced them back on the bed above his head.

-"Hun-un-un. It's a little too soon for that. They are a reward you'll need to deserve."

Her perfectly round breasts hanging a few inches above Ezra's eyes made it hard for him to think about anything else. He simply nodded and she smiled enticingly again, sliding her fingers across one of his arm to his belly, almost reaching his masculine member, then up again his chest to his neck.

Her sweet voice was heard once more as she caressed his chin and cheek. -"Silky Tongue. I'm curious to see if you live up to that name." Forcing his mouth open, she introduced two fingers to play inside it. Surprise, he emitted a cute yelp and he closed his eyes.

Amused, her next order filled his ears. -"Show me what you can do with that tongue of yours."

Releasing Ezra's mouth, she recoiled while dragging him by the nape, guiding him so he could meet her womanhood. He opened the zipper of her pants gently, caressing her laps with his other hand. He raised one of her leg, still letting his finger slightly massage her covered skin, and threw away her high heel.

Giggling, she made a rotating movement with her feet, catching Ezra's attention so he would look at her, and her narrowing eyes gave him a silent order. Chyon's warning, the one he had made in the corridor, resurfaced in the boy's head so he followed the Guest's will and landed a gentle kiss on the soft skin of her foot. She agreed with a smile and let him follow with the second leg, making him do the same to it. Finally allowed to remove the tight pants and panties, he threw them beside the bed too, leaning to begin pleasuring her clitoris with his tongue.

Leaning on the bed, she hid back her breast inside her corset with a mischievous smile and raised her hands above her head to grab the blanket. She had to admit, he was really good at it and she soon let a few sweet sounds free while her chest would wriggle along with each moans.

Turning her head, she seemed to remember something and glanced at Chyon. He was seductively leaned on the bed post, patiently waiting.

-"Make yourself useful. Grab that bag and search for the lub." She commanded, pointing a bag on the other side of the bed.

He did as told, unfazed by the objects he saw in it and showed the tub after having found it.

-"Good. Now, prepare him." He climbed on the bed and approached the busy boy as she added; "Both front and back."

That's the kind of demand he was always happy to fulfill and couldn't hide his smile. Groping the soft tan ass, he massaged it a little before pouring the lub. Ezra jolted a little under the cold liquid running right between his two round cheeks, covering his hole's entrance and running to his manhood. Chyon warmed it back, introducing his fingers and grabbing the testicles to play with it at the same time. The stimulation made the boy lose his focus. He tried to continue, but the coldness was quickly replaced by a hot and itchy sensation that made him twitch his ass, silently asking for more.

Chyon was feeling the same sensation in his hands and soon recognized what kind of lub it was. This was not going to be easy for Ezra...

The Lady smiled when she saw the boy above her becoming more and more flustered, even forgetting completely the task he was given. His intimacy, both outside and inside, was now all itching and asking for the Pantoran's hands to continue rubbing it passionately.

She moved away to scavenge in her bag and revealed a rope.

-"Tie his hands together." Was her next order.

Chyon wiped his hands on a corner of the blanket, even knowing this would not make the itchiness go away, but it would lessen the effect of the lub, and did as told, fastening the cord around Ezra's wrists. Against it , Ezra was struggling to reach for his love parts and ended up only arousing more the Pantoran with his desperately cute wriggling and sweet panting.

The Guest climbed back on the bed too, locking her gaze in Ezra's beautiful sapphires. Her stare made him quieter, easing Chyon's job, and she kept staring at him, doing nothing more, making him wait without knowing what would ensue. But he was a smart boy. He saw how she acted even since the corridor so he could kinda guess what she was waiting for. She seemed to be the type to dominate and love seeing the others being helpless. It was a behavior easy to recognize for him, he had often seen that same kind of look from Chyon...

So, he took his best puppy eyes, looking uneasy and tremulous, as he recoiled seductively a little and pulled on the rope, tugging his wrists, as if he had weakly wanted to break it.

He caught the glimpse of a malicious pleasure in her eyes with a faint, fleeting smirk on her red lips. Bulleyes... but that didn't reassure him much. He was weak against those types of Guests...

As Chyon finished the last knot, she asked him to maintain his companion and the Pantoran still did as ordered, even if he discreetly brushed his thumbs against Ezra's wrists, showing only to him his support.

She leaned above the restrained boy, caressing his trembling flesh with her hands and lips, climbing slowly on him until she could bite his nipples! She made marks around it and Chyon subtly gritted his teeth, inwardly cursing. He would make his own marks later around hers to reclaim what was _his_.

Despite the sudden pain around his nipples, Ezra was still aroused. His penis, testicles and inner hole were screaming for someone to touch and rub against them again. He was beginning to pull more strongly on his binding, fluttering more and more.

The Lady caught his virile member, earning all his attention, but only lightly stroke on it up and down with the tips of a finger. -"Isn't it agonising, to yearn for more and get nothing." She smiled as he bit his lips, surely containing a smart repartee. She continued, more seductive. "You could always make it stop." He jolted, his anticipating look making her giggle. "All you have to do is land a kiss on me." She approached his face again, whispering. "It could be anywhere."

She leaned a little more and he tried to kiss her, unsuccessfully. She quickly evaded him, giggling more.

She sneered with amusement. -"Did you think it would be that easy?"

She did it again to tease him and Chyon subtly loosened his grip on Ezra's arm, letting him almost succeed. Almost...

Angry, she glared back at the Pantoran;

-"I see you can't be trusted." She voiced angrily. "Move him to the bed post!"

And Chyon grabbed an uncooperative Ezra with ease, bridal style, to move him so he would be sitting against the hard wood. She then threw another rope and asked him to tie the boy's hand above his head.

The curtains made the impression there was nothing beyond them, like the whole world was limited to them on this mattress, and the fact that Ezra could not run away anymore made it even more real for him. More distressful...

He looked at Chyon, silently asking for more of his support, but their Guest didn't let them enough time alone. She stood up again with an object from her bag Ezra had never seen before and that he would soon wish he never learned about...

It was a series of multiple spheres attached together, the first being the smallest and each one after bigger than the one before. The boy made a movement as if he had wanted to recoil when she approached him again, still firmly maintained by the cord around his wrists. She spread his legs, her beautiful eyes shining with malice while she smirked. She brushed the new toy against Ezra's genitals, teasing him, and commanded Chyon to move behind him and start playing with his nipples. The stimulation made the boy wriggle more.

Her smirk widened. He was adorable when he was weakly struggling. -"Since you didn't kiss me, I suppose you want me to continue."

Ezra jolted again. -"I-It's not fair! I can't..."

She made a movement with her hand and Chyon understood he had to copy her, twisting his finger to pinch the boy's nipples. The sudden pain hushed his complains, changing it for a yelp.

She continued. -"You know as much as me that you want it."

-"N-no. I don't..."

-"Your dick is twitching expectantly and your hole is contracting, waiting for more... stimuli." She inserted the first bead in his intimacy, the new stimulation startling him. As she pushed another one inside, the first rubbed his inner-skin, relieving this part brievely from the itching sensation, but it soon came back and his ass was beginning to move on its own, the beads teasing him from the inside.

He wanted to push her away, even to kick her so she would stop! But he could not hurt a Guest... So, he contained himself, pulling like crazy on the ropes, his moans and protests filling the room.

A third one was inserted. -"Ah!" And she motioned at Chyon to pinch him again, the seizing pain stopping him from cumming. His dick was leaking, the fourth bead pushing the others who were now massaging his prostate.

-"No! Don't!"

This continued until all eight balls were nesting inside his ass. Every time he moved was agonizingly good, making his muscles twitch around the beads and arousing him more in a vicious circle.

Getting swayed by his partner's moans and sexy cries, Chyon's hands continued to tease the perking nipples with passion. He leaned to kiss and nibble Ezra's neck and ear, cursing inwardly at the bed post that was hindering his movements.

Without any warning, the Lady pulled the anal beads all out in one go! The sudden stimulation made Ezra jerk off, panting heavily, but his release was short. The itchiness wasn't gone and she inserted the toy again before ordering Chyon to leave him and come please her instead.

The kid pleaded for them to come back! He was left with his unsatisfied needs as the itchiness made him continue to twitch his ass around the beads and the arousal stroke back, stronger than before, making his virile member erected once more. His moans were mixed with the Lady's, Chyon massaging with his finger inside her womanhood as he licked with talent her clitoris until she was dripping wet.

They did it for a few minutes, letting Ezra crave for more and, now, he was not faking anymore. He stopped asking to be released as it fell in deaf ears and a thin line of tears appeared at the bottom of his eyes, silently pleading her to make it stop. The wriggling kid was panting and all he wanted was to make the itchiness go away.

She was enjoying herself so much, almost climating by the sole sweet sounds of Ezra's voice crying, moaning, panting and pleading her to make it stop, but it was time to pass to the last part while it was still the right time.

She shoved Chyon back, giggling. -"Loosen the second rope, we'll help him to lie down. Then, tie him again."

She sensually grabbed the boy's ankles and pulled on it when she could, making him slide on the bed. When he was all lying on the soft mattress, the Pantoran fastened again the cord to maintain him in this position. The Lady climbed on his erected cock to ride him, and started moving up and down with rhythm.

The sensation was incredible, but it could get even better. -"Take the beads' place" She commanded.

Chyon crawled back on the bed again and removed the anal beads, one by one this time, until he could throw it away and insert his well erected penis inside Ezra's love hole. He quickly began to move forth and back, having wished for that every time his partner's sexy moans had filled the room, ramming him as if there was no tomorrow.

The double stimulation made Ezra moans even more, pulling crazily against his restraints, his twitching dick rubbing strongly against the Lady's intimacy. She was intensely orgasming with pleasure, caressing her chest with her hands, brushing her hairs, moving her head on each side in turn.

They all reached their apex one after another, cumming with passionate cries... and Ezra fainted...

He fainted, and Chyon looked at him fearfully, suddenly cooling down. 'Oh no.' He immediately thought. 'No no no. We didn't even lasted half an hour. If she's not satisfied, we'll be send directly in _THAT_ room!'

-"He Fainted." She said slowly, making Chyon jolt.

He removed himself from the boy's ass slowly, moving to look at her... surprised to see her wide smile!

She leaned on Ezra, holding him in her arm and cuddling her cheek against his. -"Awww, how cute! I knew I was right to choose him!"

Chyon was so relieved, he let himself fell to sit back.

-"He's perfect!" She continued while holding Ezra's cheeks to admire him. "I'm taking him with me!"

Chyon cringed. He hoped to have misheard and replied; -"If it's what you wish, I'll go prepare our stuff..."

-"Our? Who said you were coming with us?"

Now, he frowned. -"I think this was obvious. We come as a set."

No one was going to separate him from his partner. Never again! This session was over for him so it was for Ezra too, and he moved to untie the unconscious boy's hands. Once he would be unbound from the bedpost, he could be transported in their rooms, their sanctuary, away from this Lady, safe from her and everyone that threatened their couple!

-"You are nothing." She spat with rage. "You're just a pitiful slave who don't even live for himself! You exist for the sole purpose of fulfilling others' desires! You own nothing while anyone can own you and you will die alone and forgotten from everyone in this whores' prison!"

Chyon became mute, dazed and saddened by her harsh words. He grabbed Ezra and held him closer to him, his trembling fingers clenching on the boy's shoulder. He couldn't deny her and looked away, lowering his head in defeat while retaining himself from crying. No way he would let her enjoy the sight of his tears.

The woman, wickedly smirking full of her victory, approached to grab Ezra and pull him, taking him away with her. The young boy was painfully wakening, opening with difficulties his eyelids, and was startled when all he saw in his vision was the Lady's hand reaching for him, a few inches away from closing on his throat. He recoiled, hiding more in Chyon's chest, his now free hands holding the Pantoran's waist, and was surprised when he saw the blue hand grabbing the menacing one, shoving their Guest away!

Ezra's gesture to protect himself against Chyon waked him up, giving him back his confidence! He held again the slender body of _his_ companion, clutching him closer to himself while darting his look on the rage boiling woman.

-"You won't have him! Throw me in _THAT_ room, I don't care, but I won't let you hurt him anymore!"

-"You will regret this." Hissed the Lady full of hate.

-"I. Don't. Care! Get lost!" Spat once more Chyon.

Still, he could not miss the look on her eyes. She was excited, staring at them holding each other desperately. Even if her pride was deeply hurt, she would not forget about them that easily.

She turned on her heels, grabbing a sheet to cover her nudity and went away like a storm...

...

Paris' door opened soundly, making way to a furious Guest.

-"Lady Emeralda, I see your session is over." He turned to his loyal trainer. "Azul, go see to them."

The trainer reverently bowed and go away, closing the door behind him.

-"Paris," continued the woman, fulminating. "I was utterly humiliated. I demand compensation! I want to see this Pantoran suffer for what he did to me!"

But the gold Togruta wasn't even moved by her attitude. He knew his slaves better than anyone. -"Did you try to separate them?"

She jolted and he knew he hit the spot.

-"Every slave have a price!" She retorted. "I want Silky Tongue."

-"Neither one of those two are to sell." Calmly replied the owner.

-"Why not?!"

-"I never intended to let them go. They are my most lucrative couple and I will continue to loan them until their last breath!" He rose on his seat and walked to her so he would hold her hand and waist and turn her toward the door. "Now, I think we've finished our business here. Feel free to request other slaves anytime."

She struggled to get away from him. -"I won't accept this. You'll hear from me again!"

-"I'm sure of it. And, I don't think I need to say it, but I'll still precise. For their own protection, you won't get to request or see those two anymore."

She yelled like a spoiled kid and ran away from Paris' office.

...

In the dark room, Chyon and Ezra were still recovering from the hard session and event they just lived when Azul appeared in the doorway...

-"I see you're both still in one piece. Good. Go wash yourselves and get ready. You have another Guest in two hours." And, just like that, he went away.

Chyon leaned a hand on Ezra's head, pulling him to his chest again and sighed. -"Can this day be any worse?"

-"This day could never have been good..." Spat the boy, hateful.

-"Why?" Ezra was still trembling in his arms, but Chyon realized it was from anger.

-"Empire day is _never_ a good day."


	5. Seventh X Ezra (Special Halloween)

**Welcome, Dear Readers!**

 **A friend inspired me to write a Special Halloween, so here it is! And, also, happy Birthday dear friend :3**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this :D**

...

Ezra was wakening hardly.

He was on his knees, his limbs felt numb, his eyelids were heavy and his head was pounding. He hardly opened his eyes only to realize everything around him was covered by darkness.

The first thing he saw between his half-closed lids was the dark grey floor. Even when his eyes finally opened wide, and rising slowly his head, he could barely see a few feet away.

And there was nothing around him... He was all alone...

He tried to stand up, but to no avail. Struggling against his restraints, he realise his wrists and ankles were cuffed around a metal pole behind his back!

The clacking sounds of high heels walking made him jolt! He tried to look around, to see what was making that sound, to understand from where it was coming. Finally hearing it just behind him, he looked above his shoulder, but a clawed hand grabbed his throat and yanked his head to force him to look up.

To look into her golden iris.

-"Seventh!" Exclaimed Ezra, unbelieving.

The wicked woman smirked before pulling him across the pole and onto his feet, walking to face him. Her fingers firmed their grip on the thin neck, savouring the incredulity and fear in the deep blue eyes.

-"You can't be... I saw you!.."

-"Die?" Her smirk became a grin.

She used her other hand to raise her own chin a few inches away from the boy's face, revealing the inside of her spliced neck! He closed his eye and tried to turn away, hearing with disgust the Inquisitor's head falling back in place. She closed her mouth to his ear, whispering. "Yes indeed. Maul did a nasty job there."

His nose was filled with the smell of iron her bloody nape was emitting, leaned just beside his face, surrounding him and it was hard thinking about anything else. The memory of her death ran again in his head, almost maddening him. The bloody stench, her fingers touching him, the restrains biting into his flesh... all those sensations were just so real, but it couldn't be true!

-"You can't be here!" He shouted, his eyelids firmly closed. "It's impossible!"

Her whispers continued to fill his mind. -"Your 'master' didn't tell you? There is no Death. Only the Force."

He shook his head in denial and she sneered. The sound of her eerie voice making his entire body shiver before he realized. If she was really there, he just had to push her away! Concentrating... he only met emptiness! And Seventh wickedly laughed once more...

-"You are not escaping me this time, boy." Her free hand slid across his arm until she could pull on the chains bound to his wrists. "Those metal cuffs holding you, they are Force inhibitors."

-"They are what?!"

She took a false compassionate tone. -"Your Mentor really did a poor job teaching you." Before returning to her wicked, haughty attitude. "But I won't need to explain either. I trust you've seized what it meant by now."

She pulled more, making his arms into an angle they should have never made, and, even though he screamed all the air he had in his lungs, no Force pushes came to shove the evil woman away.

She released his limbs, laughing at his pitiful sight, and he shook his head once more. -"This can't be happening. This just can't be..."

"Ah! But there's also the fact that we are at _this_ time of the year."

Panting heavily, he was trying to ignore her, focusing on controlling his breathing, but couldn't resist opening his eyes after her last sentence. Unable to hide his curiosity, his look showing clearly he had no idea what she was talking about.

-"Didn't you know? During the All Hallows' Eve - or Halloween like some spell it - the world of the livings and the one of the deads merges together, making all sorts of encounters possible."

She slid up her hand holding his neck to grab his jaw and raised it away once more, running her tongue across his neck to his ear and taking a bite of it! Ezra yelp, struggling more vividly against his restraints.

An alluring tone modulated her whispering voice. -"I wanted to do that to you for so long. Now that you can't escape me, I'm not going to miss this chance."

The rattling sound of a chain above his head startled him. She took the collar hanging on it and fastened it around Ezra's neck, forcing him to stay standing against the pole without her help. Enjoying his dismayed expression, her hands having regained their mobility, she clenched her fingers on his cloth, leaning to devour his lips and ripped the fabric before his chest! Her tongue fighting Ezra's at first, it wasn't long before the surprise stunning him vanished and she recoiled just in time not to get bitten!

Her smile was sickening. -"I see you like it rough too. Good."

And she lunged at him again, grabbing his hair with a hand, using her other to push his ripped cloth down and kissing under his chin, his neck, his nape and then down his chest.

-"No! Stop it!" Ezra struggled more, cursing against those stupid binders holding him against the cold metal post.

-"Are you going to beg me, boy?" Her grin had a hint of victory on it. "So unlike you."

She was not going to free him and he was not going to make her the pleasure of hearing his pleading. Biting his lips, he contained his voice, retaining a yelp when her pointy nails pinched his nipple.

-"Aren't we sensitive there. Let's see just how much it is."

She rubbed, licked, sucked and bit his reddening nipples, amused to hear his pantings changing subtly. Piercing lightly the flesh of his side belly with her claws, she leaned down to grab and lower his pants, fresh, tiny blood pearls running across his tan skin. Smiling at his newly revealed intimacy, she moved a hand before and concentrated.

-"I bet your mentor never taught you that trick, either."

Seventh made the Force surrounding Ezra's manhood vibrate, the stimulation hardening it like a rock in no time. She wrapped her hands around his erected dick and balls, stroking and rubbing them, licking the tips before filling all his penis in her mouth. Running her tongue around while moving up and down on him, she savoured her victory over him surrendering to the pleasure while his contained complains changed for moans.

Releasing him with one last and long tongue stroke from the base of his dick through the tip, she stood up and started removing slowly, enticingly her dark, tight clothes. Keeping only her high heels, she grabbed the metal post above Ezra's head and behind his back, wrapping a leg around him like a pole dancer and moved to straddle his erected manhood, her big breast leaned against his face.

The pleasure filled them, so much his hips were moving against his will. Her movements, making her wet intimacy rub again and again against him, made them lose their minds to the ecstasy of the moment. Soon, they reached their apex, moaning and crying their joy.

...

Ezra suddenly woke up, sitting straight in his bed. Fright replaced the euphoric feeling in a split-second, his breath uneven, his sweaty skin entirely trembling.

-"Made a bad dream, Kid?" Zeb's sleepy voice made him slightly relax, now confident he was still in the Ghost. "Shouldn't have made you watch that horror movie, finally."

-"No, it's okay." Replied Ezra, holding the tremor in his voice the best he could. "The movie was fine."

Zeb shrugged and rolled himself back in his sheets.

-"Yeah..." mumbled Ezra. "Just a dream..." He looked under his nightshirt and slid a finger across the fresh claw marks...

...

Seventh made a step back, looking almost disappointed at the empty collar lightly balancing at the end of the chain. She turned to lean her back against the metal pole, sliding against it to sit on the cold floor, clenching her hand on the crumbled cuffs.

-"It was fun, Ezra Bridger." A wide smirk appeared as she licked her lip. "See you next year."


	6. Kanan X Hera (Holidays Special)

**Welcome again, Dear Readers!**

 **Since we are at** _ **this**_ **time of the year, and because I made a Special Halloween, I decided to make a Holiday's Special too :3**

 **This is based of Christmas Holiday, mostly because it's the one I celebrate, although I don't push on the details so I think it can be read by everyone, even those of you who don't celebrate it like I do. :3**

 **So here it is, And I hope you'll all enjoy it as I enjoyed writing it! :D**

 **No matter your beliefs, I wish you a merry and happy holy season :3**

...

When Ezra woke up that morning, he heard people running in the corridors. Completely waking up in an instant, he was sure they were under attack! Getting inside his clothes in a mater of seconds, he rushed outside of the room... only to hit Sabine and they both fell on their backs!

-"Ouch!" Exclaimed Sabine. "Ezra, what's the big deal?!"

-"Hey, I should be the one asking that." He retorted, standing up massaging his hurt butt.

-"Stop complaining and come help us with the preparations." Replied the girl, getting on her feet too.

-"That's what I was coming to do. Who's attacking?"

-"Who's What?" She asked, surprised. "No one's attacking us, but we will get hurt if Hera catches us not helping." She picked up the boxs she had dropped when they collided and gave one to Ezra. "Make yourself useful, go hang those one in the lounge."

She took the second box and ran without any more explanation. Ezra shrugged, calming his adrenaline since there was finally no threat, and walked to the lounge.

When he entered, Zeb automatically turned to grab the box from his hands! -"Ah! I was waiting for those! Thanks, Kid." And he turned away to finish decorating the room.

It was already full of colors and glitter and it really gave a warm feeling. The table was removed and the bench was padded with more cushions to make it look like a Christmas throne.

Before Ezra could ask more what was happening, Sabine came back to urge Zeb. They hid the cardbox just in time and Chopper stepped out of the mechanic room, waking up from its monthly maintenance. He looked around and jumped with joy when he saw all the decorations everywhere!

Rolling inside the lounge with thrilled beeping, he stopped at the sound of jingling chimes and turned to wave his metal hands up in the sky when the other door opened with a red and blue couple standing in the doorway. A beautiful blue Good Fairy tenderly smiled while holding the arm of a big and joyful Santa Claus. He laughed and they both entered the room, walking for him to sit on the comfortable bench.

Ezra easily recognized Kanan hidden behind the huge, white beard and Hera's lekku, although blue as the rest of her skin, were subtly balancing between the false blonde hair of her wig.

Chopper beeped happily, rolling to go between the Santa Claus' leg because he couldn't really sit on him.

-"What is going on?" Asked Ezra, incredulously looking at the scene.

-"We're celebrating Christmas, dumb head." Replied Zeb, ruffling the kid's hair.

-"I see that!" Retorted Ezra, shoving away the big purple hand. "I'm asking _Why_ we're doing this? Even _I_ know it's no re- ugh!"

-"Shuuut" Hushed Sabine after bashing her elbow in his belly.

-"*Cough* What was that for!" Chocked Ezra.

Zeb pointed Chopper. -" _He_ still believes in it." He laughed under the 'what?!' expression of the kid and continued. "All those preparation, it's for him."

-"We do it every year for him." Explained also Sabine, smiling like a little girl.

Zeb mumbled. -"It's the only moment of the year when he's not a robot jerk. We don't want him to realize it wasn't true."

-"So, don't break the magic." Insisted Sabine, poking her pointer finger in Ezra's hurt belly. "Look, Chopper have finished. It's your turn to sit on his laps."

Ezra opened his mouth to protest, but Zeb pushed him and he almost lost his balance! Frowning at them, he made the few steps missing and sat on Kanan's legs. The man winked his shining teal eye, laughing soundly and spoke with a low voice.

-"And you, young Ezra. What do you want for Christmas?"

The question destabilized the kid and he dropped his head, pondering. He hadn't given any thought for it and nothing was coming to his mind right now.

After a short while, Santa Kanan lifted the boy's chin with his fingers, smiling deeply. -"So, what will it be?"

-"I don't really want anything. I already have everything I need." And it was true. Since he was no more on the streets, he had a roof above him, warm clothes, three meals a day and a loving family with whom he could share joyful and sad moments along. "If I was to wish something." He continued under the compassionate look of Hera and Kanan. "It would be for my friends and family to always be happy."

Santa Kanan and Fairy Hera looked at each other, at first surprised, but their smiles came back in an instant.

The fairy caressed Ezra's cheek while answering warmly. -"As long as you'll stay with them, they'll always be happy. You're the best gift they ever had."

Ezra swallow the lump that was now nesting in his throat, their happiness affecting him deeply, and he smiled back at them before walking away to make space for another one. He thinks it was Zeb after him, but he didn't really pay attention at what he asked, and neither for Sabine.

After everyone had given their wishes, the Santa Claus and the Good Fairy left the lounge holding each others hand. They walked to Hera's room, hiding swiftly before someone could follow them.

...

Inside the little room, Kanan wrapped an arm around Hera's waist before removing the huge bear and pointy hat with one swift move. He dropped them on the floor and caressed the Twi'lek's cheek, leaning to kiss her.

She stopped his hand, chuckling. -"Kanan, stop, you'll ruin the makeup."

He landed that kiss gently, holding her hand. -"I'll help you putting it back after." And he used the Force to lift her from the floor, startling her, and made her land smoothly, bridal style in his arms. "I love to see you fly, Good Fairy."

She hit him lightly on the chest, frowning falsely angry. -"Don't do that. If I yell, the children will hear it!"

Leaning his lips against her neck, nibbling tenderly her soft skin, he whispered. -"Then, you'll have to be careful, because I intend to make you cry a little more."

She chuckled once more, mischievously posing her pointer finger before her lips to hush him with a wink, and he answered with a smile before moving her to her bed while kissing her neck and collar bone.

The tickling made her chuckling sound so cute with her crystal clear voice, it arroused Kanan instantly, making him wish to hear it again and again. He made her dress drop a little, uncovering her slender shoulder, and continued to unveil her soft skin while kissing each centimeter of her wobbling chest.

He grabbed the two perfect boobs, squeezing them gently, playing with one nipple while sucking the other. The stimulation made her release a sweet, tiny yelp, making his manhood grow a little more. He switched his mouth to the second nipple, his fingers changing to rub the first.

Hera bit her lower lips, hardly containing the pleasure she felt from being teased there. She reached to insert her hand in the red pants, taking the well erected penis to stroke it languorously. When he looked a her with a sexy smile in the corner of his lips, she narrowed her eyes mischievously with an enticing movement of her own curved lips.

He reached to caress those lustful lips with his thumb and she sucked his fingers, closing her eyes with a cute moan. She felt his penis throb in her moving hand, growing even more, and lowered herself, passing under him while opening his costume to access his muscular torso. Kissing him across his chest, his belly and, ultimately, his crotch, she played a little with his manhood, massaging his testicles and liking with only the tip of her tongue to tease him as a sexy revenge. But, when she inserted his whole penis in her mouth, it was his turn to contain a cute yelp.

She made him roll on his back to blow him, going up and down with rhythm, caressing his belly, stroking his virile member with both her mouth and hand. She was so good at it, he felt himself coming close to reach his apex and stopped her with a smile, grabbing her to turn her on her back again, raising her dress to access her womanhood. He played with her, making sure she was ready for him to insert his hard and big penis.

She was already so wet, he only had one go to make to enter her, but he didn't stop there. He moved in her, moving forth and back with passion, taking her waist in hand to get a better grip and move even faster. He looked at her in all her beauty, her eyes half-closed and her mouth was sexily opened on a silent cry of joy she was holding the best she could and the way her dress was now, covering her forearm from under her elbow and above her belly while her boobs were free to move with each thrust, and the bottom of her cloth raised above her hips spread around her made her look like a flower in blossom.

Kanan lunged to deep kiss her and they both reached their apex while embracing each other passionately.

...

-"Aren't they cute together?" Whispered an overly smiling Sabine, eavesdropping like Zeb and Ezra.

The three of them had waited for Chopper to roll away and the girl had grabbed Ezra's arm to pull him before the pilot's room.

-"We ought to give them some intimacy." Was the kid's answer. "Let's go."

Sabine and Zeb agreed, walking away. Ezra stood up too, turning to walk away, and he heard something behind him. Turning, he met Chopper! The little robot pointed the door and emitted a content beep, closing and lighting again one of his led a if he had winked.

Ezra knelt in front of him, posing his hand on the top of the droid. -"You knew right?"

Chopper leaned forward and rose again to agree.

-"You knew they were the one behind the costumes and you continued to fake not knowing..." Ezra looked at the door. "So the two of them could be together like this." He looked back at Chopper. "Am I right?"

The droid used his metal hand to shove away Ezra's, rolling to pass beside him with his hands raised to the sky, beeping as if he hadn't heard what the kid had just said.

Ezra dropped his arm on his kneeled leg, shaking his head with a happy smile. -"You're a clever robot, Chop." He glanced one last time at the door, his smile deepening. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone either."

The droid reached the end of the corridor and turned to wave at him, beeping to tell him to follow.

Ezra stood up and ran to meet his friend, his heart lighter thanks to the magic of Christmas. That fabulous night where people got together to express their love to each other all around the universe.


End file.
